


Suga' Mama

by Awriterwrites, dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Teasing, striptease, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis’ back was to Harry when his hips started moving. The beat was fast and gritty but Louis’ body was moving like he was fucking. Slow, sensual. Deliberate. Harry’s hand flew to his dick.“Don’t.”





	Suga' Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee (dinosaursmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/gifts).



> For our darling KK, who begged and pleaded for this fic. Here you go sweet girl. Happy Birthday! We love you lots.

**Suga Mama**

“Don’t move.”

Anticipation crawled up Harry’s spine and slithered inside of him like a red hot spark, setting him on fire from the inside out.

For a moment, just a moment, the room was dead quiet. All Harry could hear was the furious pounding of his heart in his ears. The soft swish of Louis’ gucci trousers joined the thump-thump of his pulse and Harry watched as Louis turned on the stereo across the room. 

_ Damn that was so good… _

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he squirmed on the sofa. Oh fuck. That’s — 

Louis’ back was to Harry when his hips started moving. The beat was fast and gritty but Louis’ body was moving like he was fucking. Slow, sensual. Deliberate. Harry’s hand flew to his dick. 

“Don’t.”

Harry’s hand froze just as he was about to fist himself. Louis didn’t turn around, but somehow he knew the effect he was having on Harry. He moved his hands to grip on his thighs to have something to hold onto. All he wanted, all he  _ needed _ , was to feel Louis. Harry watched as Louis’ hands slid under his suit jacket and he cupped his own arse. He could just imagine the way his meaty flesh would feel against his dick — just the thought of that alone made Harry close his eyes and swallow hard. He felt arousal flood his veins. That arse.  _ Mine _ , is all he could think. 

_ The way you do it for me… _

Slowly, Louis slipped off his suit jacket. His body moved fluidly, still in contrast to the quick staccato of the song. His bum stretched the trousers sinfully and Harry could almost taste him. Could almost feel the way his salty flesh felt against his tongue. Fucking Beyonce. Louis knew how she got to him. He knew it. And he was playing with Harry. Like a cat and mouse. Teasing him until he went in for the kill. 

Harry loved him so much sometimes he could cry from it.

Hands on his hips, Louis turned and Harry watched his shoulders shimmy, picking up the pace a bit. He rolled his hips as he moved forward, crossing the room like an animal about to pounce on its prey. Louis’ eyes narrowed as he stared Harry down, Harry’s body getting hotter by the second.It felt like a dream, the vision of his boy dancing like this, all for him, to Beyonce. 

They were alone, finally, in their flat after a long night out — award shows could be so tedious. Harry had watched from backstage as Louis killed it with Bebe and it made him so, so proud. He wanted so much for Louis, especially after everything they’d been through, and he knew Louis wanted the same for him.

_...let mama do it all... _

Louis sang along, breathy and light, “ _ suga ma-ma-mama _ ”. Harry watched as Louis worked open each button on his shirt, fingers working deftly, like playing an instrument. He smirked at Harry, the little shit; he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Come here.” Harry tried for commanding — demanding, even — but he sounded weak and dazed. Louis did that to him. And he knew it.

“Patience, baby.” Louis was right in front of him now, dress shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, exposing the soft lines of his abs and the trail of hair that led down, down, down. Harry’s mouth tingled with the need to feel all of that skin under it. He wasn’t proud. He was beyond that now. Pride could suck it for all he cared. He just wanted to touch, taste.

“Lou…” he whined. Louis’ only response was to drag his hands up his torso and then to push the sleeves of his shirt down his biceps and then off his arms altogether. “Shit.” Harry felt his teeth dig into his bottom lip, trying desperately to keep the moan trapped inside of him. He failed.

_ Come sit on mama lap. Hey...  _

Harry could smell Louis’ aftershave and the sweet, salty scent of sweat and adrenaline. He had won, of course he had. Louis had been angelic — holding the TCA above his head and thanking the fans while Bebe beamed alongside him. Harry had wanted to run on stage and kiss him senseless while the entire world watched on. But he didn’t. He’d waited until they were safe in the limo. He’d made up for it then. And now, Louis was paying him back.

Louis leaned forward and braced his hands on the back of the sofa behind him. Harry ran his hands down his own thighs, itching to touch. Louis’ mouth was on his then and  _ fuck _ , he tasted so good. Like gin from the drink they’d shared in the car and cinnamon from the gum he’d had earlier and like...Louis. Like comfort and home and the thrill of arousal — a palpable thing that Harry wanted to sink his teeth into, tear apart,  _ wreck _ .

Breaking away, leaving Harry breathless, Louis stood up and cupped his cock through his trousers. He threw his head back and moaned, hips moving to the music as Beyonce crooned “ _ do anything to keep you home _ ”. Harry watched, helpless, hands in fists at his sides, as Louis unzipped his pants. 

“Baby…”

“Sssh,” Louis whispered, rolling his hips lewdly, working his way out of his pants.

And, shit. He wasn’t wearing underwear. How did Harry miss that?

“Didn’t want the pantylines,” Louis offered as an explanation. Harry nodded dumbly. Right. Yes. Pantylines.

Louis was completely naked now, still dancing and fuck, if it wasn’t the hottest thing Harry had ever experienced in his entire life. High on adrenaline and completely lost to the feeling of knowing they belonged to each other, Harry felt more in awe of Louis than he ever had. And that was saying something. Something about the way he moved, the confidence and the swagger, made Harry want to do anything for him. Anything.

_ Now take it off while I watch you perform... _

Harry groaned, desperate to touch Louis’ soft skin, to run his tongue up the line of his ribcage, right under his armpit, to smell him there, to bite at the tender skin. “Lou.” Apparently he couldn't say much else tonight.

_ Let me be… _

In any other circumstance Harry would be laughing his arse off, but right now he was immobilized by the way Louis was moving, his dick bobbing around, practically dancing along on it’s own — keeping it’s own time to the beat of the music. He wanted it in his mouth.

“Remember how you used to —” Louis fisted himself while still rocking to the music. “You used to say Beyonce was the soundtrack to our fucking life?”

Harry remembered. He didn't mean fucking life as in their whole life, he literally meant “fucking life” as in — the music he could fuck to for the rest of his life. Especially if it meant fucking Louis. Fucking Louis was a past time he could  _ literally  _ do for the rest of his life. Even if it was the only thing he ever got to do again. Singing? Acting? They had nothing on fucking Louis Tomlinson. Best he’d ever had. Hands down. He didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded instead. 

_ It's so good… _

“Want your mouth on me, Haz.” For the first time all night Harry heard a vulnerability in Louis’ voice. And that broke him.

“Yes, yeah babe. Want it so much,” Harry said, hoarse with need.

_ Dropping everything that's what I'll do...  _

Louis’ hands traveled back up his chest so that he could finger at his nipples. Harry always thought Louis’ nipples were the cutest things. They were one of his favorite parts on him. Alongside his eyes. And his mouth. And his hands. And his arse. God, his arse. His cock was pretty nice too. Speaking of…

Louis was standing in front of Harry, head thrown back, cock standing up proud and glistening at the tip. “Lou...I — can — “

Harry inched closer to the edge of the couch, still not touching Louis — waiting for permission.

_ Cause I'm a suga ma-ma-mama… _

Louis looked down at him, face flushed and a fine sheen of sweat dotting his upper chest and forehead. “You — you can... _ yes _ .” He rolled his nipples between his fingers and Harry watched his deep blue eyes widen in arousal. 

Harry didn’t wait to be asked again.

Louis’ skin was silken under his fingers and his arse had never felt so good. Harry squeezed the yielding flesh and let his fingers ease into the crack. Louis whined and Harry felt his cock jump in his pants. It was Pavlovian with Louis — the way his body reacted to the sound of him, the feel of him.

_ Cause every touch, every kiss and hug… _

Pulling him closer, by the bum, Harry leaned forward until Louis’ cock was on his lips. Harry flicked his tongue out and tasted pre-come, and it made him growl deep in his throat. “Taste so good, Lou.”

Harry felt Louis shudder and he was about to ask him if he wanted to lay down but then Louis was tangling his fingers in his hair and pushing past his lips. Harry gurgled in surprise but didn’t complain, just opened wide as Louis planted his feet firmly and flexed his arse. Louis’ dick filling his mouth was the best thing. The. Best. Thing.

_ I'm your suga mama... _

Resting his hands on the jut of Louis’ hipbones, Harry relaxed into it and let Louis guide the pace. The feel of Louis’ cock on his tongue was a welcome weight, familiar and exhilarating at the same time. Soon enough, Louis was fucking in and out of his mouth with smooth precision, clearly in control again. Harry loved when Louis was like this — unguarded, chasing after what he wanted. 

Taking it.

Louis yanked on his hair and got rougher. Harry leaned back so he could open his throat and Louis moved with him, putting one foot up on the sofa so he could fuck his mouth fluidly. Harry moaned around the mouthful of cock and that seemed to spur Louis on. 

“So good, Hazza. My baby. Fucking — so good.” 

Harry’s eyes watered as he dug his fingertips into the the firm swell of Louis’ arse and he whined as he felt the warm slide of precome sluice down his throat. His own cock was aching in his pants and he was pretty sure he could come just from blowing Louis like this.

_ Come sit on mama lap… _

_ “ _ Gonna —”

Then Louis was coming. Arse flexed, hips stuttering, indecently moaning as he released down Harry’s throat.

Harry took it all. Of course he did. Loved it — wanted to feel Louis like this always, hear him surrender to his pleasure, moaning and cursing because Harry made him feel like this. The music had faded away and Harry was dizzy from not only lack of air but from the way Louis made him feel, wanted and loved and like he could do anything. 

“So good, baby. So good. So — “ Louis sighed and slumped down so he could sit on Harry’s lap. Harry groaned when his boy’s arse met his aching dick. Louis hummed and rocked down. Hard.

“Louis!” Harry pumped his hips up against Louis’ arse while Louis ground down. “Shit,  _ baby _ .”

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Louis kissed Harry’s neck, biting down gently, sending Harry into a near frenzy. “And into bed.”

Yes. Yes, ok.  _ Bed _ .

Louis nibbled on Harry’s bottom lip, finally licking inside, moaning at the taste of himself there. Harry ran his hands up Louis’ bare back and reveled in the slick, sweaty sensation of his hands sliding along the soft, muscled skin. “Come on,” Louis whispered against the side of his mouth. 

When Louis got up Harry whined from the loss — feeling needy and cold. “Come on,” Louis said again, pulling him off the sofa and toward their room. “Let me take care of you.”

Harry followed, draped over Louis’ back, inhaling deep, the scent of sex and contentment filling his senses. “Ok,” he slurred, “Sugar mama.”

Louis scoffed and smacked at his hand that hung loosely over his shoulder. “Shut up,” he said through a grin, turning and pushing Harry through the bedroom door. 

As Harry lay back on the bed and Louis set about taking off his jeans, he said, “Love you.”

“I know.” Louis kissed him and just before he skimmed down his body to finally give him some relief, he whispered, “love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let us know how we did!


End file.
